An example of this technical field is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106269.
An operator seat structure (10) for construction machines disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106269 includes a planar attachment bracket (50) and a seat (30) and a working machine console (40) which are provided in a line on the attachment bracket (50). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106269 discloses that, since both the seat (30) and the working machine console (40) are attached to the same attachment bracket (50), it is possible to suppress each of the seat (30) and the working machine console (40) from vibrating independently, and as a result, to improve the operability of a working machine lever (41) and the like.
Here, as understood from FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106269, the working machine console (40) of the operator seat structure (10) is provided so as to protrude outward from the seat (30) (that is, the working machine console (40) is supported by the planar attachment bracket (50) in a cantilever form). Such a structure is adopted because the space under the working machine console (40) needs to be left as an arrangement space for a hydraulic hose or the like. Since the working machine console (40) is supported by the attachment bracket (50) in a cantilever form, such a structure is disadvantageous in that the working machine console (40) is likely to tilt and vibrate in a left-right direction as a result of deformation due to bending in the up-down direction of the attachment bracket (50).
Paragraph 0011 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106269 discloses that, since the working machine console is attached to a dedicated attachment bracket capable of supporting a seat together with the seat unlike a conventional working machine console which is attached to a frame of a seat, it is possible to secure sufficient attachment strength of the working machine console. However, after all, it is considered that the attachment strength of the working machine console is secured by employing a thick attachment bracket in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106269.